Revelations
by Knightrunner
Summary: After years of loving her Dick finally tells her. He's nervous but he's determined. Dick/Artemis


**Author's note: Firstly I'm sorry for not posting since school started I've been busy as heck and haven't had time to type up everything I've written. This is just a little something to prove I'm still alive and I'm writing this on the computer so yea.**

**Secondly, I have no idea why I wrote this. I don't ship Dick and Artemis so writing them together makes no since yet I did it…then again I don't ship Dick with anyone. So if you do ship them, enjoy.**

**Thirdly I'm really tired, haven't been sleeping very well and stuff so don't expect this to be amazing but I'd still like some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Do y'all know how much I would love to own Robin? Wow that sounded weird…yet ya know what? I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story.**

When I first met her, when I was Robin I thought I would get over her. That whatever I was feeling would fade with time, I mean it's obvious that she likes Wally. Clearly I had no chance back then. But now? Now I'm Nightwing, I've known her for years, both as Nightwing and as Dick Grayson. Soon I'll tell her who I am, Batman'll probably kill me for it but it'll be worth it. But now, it's ripping me apart. Out on missions I can't stop thinking about her then I get home to Gotham and I love being around her. But it's not just being around her I love. I love her.

I sigh and look out the window of my room at Wayne manor. I invited her over. After she got out of high school she started school at Gotham University but since then I haven't seen her as much. I've been too busy as Nightwing to do college, and it's not the same when I've got the mask on then when I don't. Batman is gone on League stuff and Tim's hanging out with Blue so I'm alone, excluding Alfred. I see her driving up the long drive way in a cab. She steps out, her blonde hair pulled back as always. She pauses and looks at the house, probably slightly in awe of it. I can't help but smirk as I leave my spot by the window.

By the time I'm down the stairs and at the door she's already rung the bell. As soon as it had rung I hollered at Alfred that I'd get the door. I take a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey Artemis." I greet with a smile.

She blows a stray hair out of her face "Hey Dick, it's been a while."

I smile "Yea it has." I say, moving out of the way so she can come in.

She shrugs off her coat as I close the door. Remarkably she's only wearing a tank top under the heavy coat. I guess that it's a really good coat if she can stand Gotham winter in a tank top. She set the coat on a hook near the door and looked at me. "You've gotten taller." she stated very matter-of-a-factly.

I chuckle "That happens." I start leading her to the kitchen "Come on, let's get something warm to drink."

Hours later we're sitting by the fire, maybe a bit closer than we should have been. We'd just finished a movie and now we were just talking. "Hey Dick, I need to tell you something." she says, pulling her legs up to her chest. I turn slightly so I'm facing her, I don't say anything and just let her continue. "Wally and I, we broke up." she said hesitantly. She was frowning but something still didn't feel right. Like there was more she hadn't told me yet.

"Why?" I asked, because I honestly was curious, They'd been together for so long I couldn't believe that they'd broken up.

She looked into the fire and said "He couldn't stand that I chose being a hero over him."

"I'm so sorry." was all I could think to say.

Artemis sighed, looking away from the fire and into my eyes "That's not all Dick. For a while now I felt like I was acting around Wally. I just, don't feel that spark anymore. Not with him anyway."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They broke up because she loves someone else? Man things are messed up now. Maybe I shouldn't tell her who I am. Not yet anyway. "Who?" is all I could say. Sure I'm thinking more than that but that's all my brain can get out.

Looking at the floor, suddenly finding it more interesting than me "You." was all she said, her voice barely above a whisper. I look at her, completely awestruck. This has to be a dream, there's no way she just admitted she loves me. I evidently took to long to respond when she whacked me upside the head. "Say something." she said, worried that maybe I didn't feel the same. Instead of doing what she asked and speaking I leaned in and kissed her. It was a short kiss, mostly me but it got the point across. I pulled away and smiled when I saw her smiling. "I'm officially whelmed." she said, quoting something I'd said so many times over the years, even if she didn't know who I am.

"I love you Artemis, but I have something to tell you." I tell her. This is it. After years of keeping a secret from everyone except my best friend I'm going to tell her. A worried look comes across her face, something like she's worried I already have someone else, even though I admitted my feelings. Not being able to look at her like that I spit it out. "I'm Nightwing."

Again she whacks me upside the head "Don't scare me like that Dick! I thought it was about to be some huge terrible secret."

I can't help but laugh. I got so worried about she'd freak out but she didn't. I don't know why I was even worried to begin with. "So you're not mad that I've kept that from you for years?"

She shook her head "Of course not. You didn't want to mess up our relationship and I get that. Coming here at all was a big risk for me."

I kissed her again, this time it was longer and she returned the affection. We parted again, but not more than a few inches. I chuckled and mutter "Wally's gonna hate me."

Artemis laughed "He'll hate us both, but eventually he'll get over it. He's been my friend for years and yours even longer. Nothing will permanently damage our friendship."

I can only hope she's right. Wally's been my friend just about as long as I can remember. Quite frankly I don't know what I'd do without him. I just hope that this, won't damage that bond we have.

**Author's note: So that's that. I gotta go to bed now, I woulda made this longer but I can't. If you want me to continue this then tell me cause I kinda do wanna continue this. Oh and be expecting an ArtemisXRoy story soon.**


End file.
